


Caregiving

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Breaking The Rules, Caregiving, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Relationship Negotiation, Rules, Spanking, cgl, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: Ross stumblingly confesses his yearning for rules and punishment, and Holly obliges.If you're in this story or somehow related to the people in it, please don't read it.





	Caregiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is non-sexual from my perspective but I know a lot of people get off on fantasies of adult rules and punishment scenarios, so it's chill if you do :) It's just based on my experiences with and desires for adult discipline and a caregiver.

Ross’s forehead pressed against the wall, toes twitching as he attempted to alleviate the boredom which numbed him. He’d been sent to the corner almost half an hour before and god, he  _ hated  _ it. There was nothing to do, nothing to inspire thoughts, nothing except his impending punishment. The  _ real _ punishment.

* * *

 

It had taken a while to sort his thoughts out - he kinda liked being smacked on the ass, so he was a masochist, right? It was purely sexual, right? It was tumblr that set him right. He’d been scrolling mindlessly, some time back in 2012 or 2013 when he actually had  _ time _ to be mindless, and some art blog he followed had reblogged something about caregivers. If the block of text hadn’t caught his eye, the images at the top certainly would have done. A cutesy cartoon of a guy getting vigorously spanked, comedic pain-lines drawn from his ass, followed by the same guy being cuddled. With almost feverish excitement he read the post, and felt as though he was going to faint.

Masochist? Maybe.

In need of a caregiver? Definitely.

* * *

 

“Hey, Holl? Can I talk to you a sec?”

Holly had been midway through cleaning the pigeon loft when he’d spoken, her jeans spattered with bird crap and sweat beading on her face as the hot LA sun beat down on her.

“Not the best time, Ross. Can it wait?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

He’d tried again later, waiting until they were both sat on the couch before bringing it up again. Holly was lying with her head in his lap, holding her DS up and playing Animal Crossing with extreme enthusiasm, while Ross was staring absently at the TV.

“Can we talk now?”

With a quick snap and a twist of her body, the DS was shut and Holly was sat up beside her husband, legs crossed. “What’s going on?”

“I have something to tell you.”

Obviously, this made Holly anxious. What did he have to tell her? Did he want a divorce? Had someone died? Ross saw her expression and quickly rested a hand on hers, a nervous laugh on his lips.

“Nothing bad! At least, I don’t think so.”

“What’s going on?”

Nerves were rushing through Ross, and he took a deep breath before speaking. “I want you to spank me.”

The anxiety cleared from Holly’s face and she laughed too. “What, like, in the bedroom?”

“No...look, have you heard of all that daddy dom shit?”

“Yeah?”

“Kind of like that. Look, let me get my laptop and show you-”

Holly freed one of her hands and grabbed Ross’s elbow as he stood, preventing him from going. “Do you mean the rules and punishments type of spanking? Like, caregivers?”

Ross dropped back onto the couch, relieved that Holly at least didn’t seem disgusted. “Yeah. How’d you know about it?”

Once more, Holly laughed. “I’ve read a  _ lot  _ of Mass Effect fanfiction.”

* * *

 

Working out rules and punishments was an ongoing process. Sometimes Ross would come home from work, grab a spoon from the kitchen or a hairbrush from the bedroom and walk up to Holly with puppy eyes, simply needing the stress relief. Breaking the rules wasn’t something Ross did often (intentionally, anyway): once Holly understood his needs, she really got into the role of disciplinarian, and seeing her disappointed in him was like a knife in the gut. He wanted to please her, wanted to keep to the rules. Besides, they were mostly concerned with his health - taking a break from animating every couple of hours, that kind of thing. Equally, sensual spankings began to take a more prominent role in their bedroom life and Ross rarely got to the point of craving discipline before he simply told Holly and they got it over with.

* * *

 

“Are you ready now, Ross?”

Ross was almost eager to turn around and face the disappointment if it meant he didn’t need to face the wall any more, spinning on his heels to face Holly. The look in her eyes was enough to make him want to turn right back round again. Seeing her disappointed hurt horribly, and Ross already regretted his decision to break the rules.

“Yeah.”

Holly sat on the side of their bed, patting her lap, and with no hesitation Ross lowered his jeans and lay over it, body supported by the bed but legs dangling. Her hand rested on the seat of his boxers, the warmth of her skin bringing Ross right into the moment.

“What rules did you break today, Ross?”

Taking a handful of the sheets to clutch, Ross dutifully spoke. “I animated for six hours without stopping to drink some water or look away from the screen, and I deliberately pissed Dan off and carried on when I could tell he was actually mad.”

“Why’re you being punished for that?”

“I need to look after myself and I need to know when to stop bugging people.”

Gently, Holly patted Ross’s ass. “You’re right. This is gonna hurt. Remember the safeword, okay?”

Normally, Ross would make some bratty comment -  _ of course it’s gonna hurt, that’s the point _ \- but he couldn’t bring himself to. A moment later even the thought of it vanished as Holly’s hand cracked hard across his ass, making him jump. The first swat of a real disciplinary spanking always surprised him, more so the sound than the sting. It didn’t hurt that badly, and would fade in a few seconds if that was all he was given, but the loud whacking noise always made him jump. The next five smacks that came down, hard and fast, made him jump too, wriggling forwards a little over Holly’s lap and pressing his face into the sheets.

“You look after yourself in future, Ross. You drink water. You take a break from the screen. You’re gonna give yourself arthritis if you draw all day without a break!”

The sting was spreading, a little uncomfortable now, his ass taut from the position and his toes pressing into the carpet as he absorbed both the smacks and Holly’s words. Her voice had been one of the things he’d fallen in love with, the light trill that always sounded optimistic.

“As for Dan - you know when you’re being super annoying. You know what the line is, and I know you think it’s funny pushing people past it but it’s  _ not _ .”

Holly punctuated the last word with a particularly hard smack right to the base of Ross’s ass, making him squirm a little. Although the pain would fade within half an hour of the spanking, Holly’s words would stay with him much longer.

* * *

 

“I want you to go and get me the paddle please, Ross.” Holly said after a couple of minutes of intermittent spanking and scolding, taking a moment to pat his back. Ross groaned but stood obediently, kicking his jeans off entirely for the mission. The paddle had been bought a year or two before on a whim by Holly - a tool entirely for punishment, not for their sensual spankings, something to drive home to Ross when he’d fucked up. It was small and thin, not unlike a table tennis paddle in size and shape, with a silly cartoon of himself that Ross had drawn across one side. It resided in their airing cupboard amongst the towels, hidden away from the world. It was only a few moments before Ross returned, carrying the hated but necessary object. He handed it to Holly, his ass stinging, before pulling down his boxers. He knew the drill, and knew that the paddle was the finishing act of the spanking. They always ended on the bare ass. Back over her knee, Ross clung back onto the sheets with one hand but drew his other one onto his back.

“Hold my hand?” he asked, sounding quiet and unlike himself. Holly smiled as she took his hand with her spare one, the other holding the compact paddle. He always was cuddly during (and after) punishment.

“Of course. Ten, okay?”

A swallow and a nod, before Ross rested his head on the bed again. He deserved ten. He  _ needed  _ ten. For the millionth time, Ross said a silent thank you to his wife for knowing exactly what he needed and giving it to him. The first whack startled him, making him buck forwards. It hurt a lot more than Holly’s hand, a deeper, more concentrated sting that made him squirm a little. Of course Holly didn’t hit him with full force, nowhere near, but enough that Ross was seriously uncomfortable from the outset. She didn’t mess around and delay the rest, delivering them quickly to get them over with, before dropping the paddle on the floor.

* * *

 

“Holly?”

The two lay on the bed, Holly on her back with Ross lying against her, head against her chest and arms tight around her. Ross was naked from the waist down, his ass a bright pink and his T-shirt a little sweatier than usual from the stress of being disciplined. Internally, he felt at peace, even as his ass continued to throb.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I broke the rules. I know you don’t like punishing me.”

“No, I don’t.” Holly agreed. “I’d much rather just spank you for fun, but you need this so I’ll always do it. I’ll always hold you accountable.”

“I love you so fucking much, Holl.”

“I love you too.”

As the two lay, breathing in tandem, both felt thankful for how utterly in sync they were. On the surface they were as different as chalk and cheese, but their love for one another was utterly unending.


End file.
